


King of the Monsters!

by GM_Creed



Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, Godzilla-Heisei Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-03-28 16:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13908222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GM_Creed/pseuds/GM_Creed
Summary: In 2014, Ryan Moriarty and Scott David are teleported by an unknown force to an alternate reality set in the year 2029 and are embedded with powers of this world's horrifying monsters, most notable: Godzilla. Now, Ryan and David must use their new found powers to defeat a group of terrorist who desire their powers for mass destruction and avenge Ryan's sister, who died by the hand of Godzilla.





	1. Chapter 1

_Janjira, Japan, Earth-17, 2014..._

 

Doctor Joseph Ryan Moriarty sighed as he entered the nuclear power plant. He'd been doing this same routine for nearly a month. He entered an elevator and headed down to the lower levels. After putting on the protection suits, he and five others began the long walk down the halls of the plant.

"Takeo, begin the testing," Ryan said.

Just then, there was a rumble, followed by an explosion. A pipe hit Ryan on the back of the head and past out. The last thing he remembered was his skin burned from the radiation and hearing a strange animal roar.

 

_Las Vages, Nevada, Earth-17, 2014..._

 

Walter Scott David was playing golf with his friends Dan Mason and Frank Lowe. He loved it when he had day-offs.

"So, your promotion coming up," said Lowe. "You excited?"

"You know it," David replied.

Suddenly, there was thunder and rain began to fall.

"Oh crap," Mason exclaimed.

"Damn it," David shouted. He raised his golf club to the air in anger and was hit by a bolt of lightning.

 

_Seattle, Washington, Earth-54, 2029..._

 

Ryan felt a hand pull his head out of the red liquid. Confused and afraid, he wasn't in the nuclear facility in Janjira, but strange laboratory in a warehouse. He was then strapped to a stretcher and his mouth gagged with a piece of cloth.

"Mr. Moriarty, please," said a man in a white medical coat. "It would be less painful if you cooperate with us."

Ryan said in a muffled voice something.

"What?" the man asked, pull the piece of cloth out of Ryan's mouth.

"Thank you," Ryan said frantically. "Who are you?"

"You don't remember? Hmm, shame, I felt we connected there for a minute," the man said.

"Oh, we'll see about that, short-stacks," Ryan said.

"We will indeed."

"Hey, come on, you're going to leave me alone with Black Widow over here," Ryan said.

Then, the woman in black hit him in the head and left him unconscious.

***

David woke up and found it hard to breath. He check his surroundings and found himself in a glass container. He was strapped in place and unable to move. He tried to break free, but was unable to.

He then smelled the air and thought it smelled different. An explosion erupted from within the container and tossed David across the room. He got up and charged a nearby man with a rifle. He felt a strange sting in his back and noticed rows of spikes on his back like an armadillo dinosaur.

"What is this?"

"Your curse," said a man in a white medical coat.

"Dan Mason?" David acclaimed.

"Have you two meet before?" the guard asked.

"Frank Lowe?"

"I guess he knows you both," said a shirtless man in dark grey pants.

"Who are you?"

"Dr. Ryan Moriarty. You?"

"Scott David. Why?"

"Get down!" Ryan ordered.

David ducked and watched as the two men who were his friends disintegrate in front of him by a blue-white beam that shot from Ryan's mouth. The beam hit a power box and made another explosion.

***

David popped out of the ruins of the warehouse and was surprised that he was still alive. He then saw a beating heart on the ground and noticed it was not attached to anybody nearby.

"Okay, this is weird," David said to himself.

He saw flames in the distance and something that appeared to be a hundred meters tall. It looked like a dinosaur. He heard it roar and somehow he understood what it... said?

"I am fire. I am vengeance. I am death. I am destruction."

"Godzilla," David said. "The King of the Monsters is back." _How do I know it's name?_


	2. Chapter 2

David entered his apartment with the beating heart in a cardboard box wrapped in a plastic bag. Just in case. He placed it on the couch and immediately went to his bed.

"What's next?" He wandered.

Little did he know...

***

David woke the next morning to the smell of something delicious. He followed the scent to the kitchen and saw a man cooking some eggs on the stove. He spoke up, "Mornin'?"

The man turned around and reviled himself to be Ryan Moriarty. "You sleep well, roommate? I know I did."

David turned and looked at... a destroyed cardboard box? "Were is it?"

"Were's what?"

"The beating heart without a body. It was in the box."

"Oh, you mean my heart."

"What?"

"Yeah. I don't fully understand it yet, but it may have something to do with him." Ryan handed David a newspaper that was dated _May 9, 2029_ and the front page title _Godzilla: Legend or Myth?_

"That's the monster I saw last night."

"Yeah, Godzilla. Commonly called the King of the Monsters. First appeared in 1954 and destroyed Tokyo in a single night. It was killed by a weapon called the Oxygen Destroyer. This is the first time a member of the species has appeared in over seventy-five years."

"But why now?"

"I did research of my counterpart's belongings and learned that this Godzilla has been around for twelve years. Plus, it's not alone. It chooses a human servant to do its bidding and gift him/her with the power of Godzilla."

"So it's like the Hulk and Bruce Banner?" asked David.

"No!" Ryan exclaimed. "They don't share the same body. They have their own, but share the same power. Just the human servant has it on a human scale. And the human fells Godzilla's pain, but not the other way. Also, the human can control Godzilla's body if it is to weak to continue."

"Continue what?" Asked David.

"Maintaining balance. That's its job: when ever the balance of nature is out of order, it keeps the balance at any cost."

"So, if your Godzilla's servant, then what about me?"

"Uhh, no idea. Sorry."

"So, what do we do? Can we just kill Godzilla and free you?"

Ryan muttered, "No, because Godzilla is the one thing that is keeping me alive. If he is killed, I die too. That is why those scientist were torturing us. They want what we have: power."

"I must asked," David said. "How did you grow your body back?"

"Ask Godzilla. He went through that back in the nuclear explosion that wiped the Solomon Islands off the map. Only his heart survived and grew a new body."

"Bullcrap."

"And we were there."

David's eyes widen as he somehow remembered the event from the eyes of his own counterpart. Ryan simply smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there it is. Godzilla's backstory for the series.
> 
> Also, some of the ideas and themes will vary from other franchises, like Marvel and other kaiju movies.
> 
> Sorry for the silence, but patience is the key.


	3. Chapter 3

"Were are we going?" David asked.

"My sister's place." Ryan answered.

"You have a sister?"

"Were we came from, no. Here, yes."

"But how-"

"Alternate reality, remember?"

"Right. Ugh!" David said as Ryan slammed on the breaks. "Why'd you do that for?"

"It's gone." Ryan said as he and David exited the car. "Kate's apartment is gone."

"Your sister?"

Ryan didn't reply. He ran across the rubble and ruins of Seattle and found the former landlord of the area. "Hey, you're the landlord, yes?"

"Was."

"Do you know were Kate is? I'm her brother, Ryan."

"I'm sorry, sir, but Kate was killed in the monster attack last night."

***

Ryan was silent during the ride back to the apartment and three hours after. David became uneasy about this.

"Ryan," David said. Ryan looked David in the eyes. "What are you thinking?"

Ryan stared back to the wall in front of him. "When Godzilla reappears, I have an idea. But right now, we need to take care of the terrorist. They'll still be looking for us."

***

The convey of terrorist halted on the busy highway when they saw two men on the road. One wore a dark gray shirt with black pants and black hoodie. The other wore brown pants and was shirtless.

The convey panicked as they took their weapons, from grenades to mini guns, and let loose. They knew who it was: Ryan Moriarty and Scott David.

The weapons had little to no effect on the two men. They fought with their hands and feet instead of weapons.

One by one, each terrorist fell to this men, with one-liners like "Count your bullets" and "Boom goes the dynamite".

When one terrorist was left alive, Ryan said, "Were is your boss?"

Scared, the terrorist said, "The docks. He will find and bring the monster to the city once more."

"Thank you," Ryan said as his eyes lite up a bright blue. A blue-white beam shot from Ryan's mouth through the terrorist's head into the cars behind him. "You have been very helpful."

"Ryan," David said. A very faint roar was heard from the sea. "He's here again."

Godzilla had returned and Ryan was ready to finish this.


	4. Chapter 4

Thomas Yates approached the railing as Godzilla appeared from the ocean. It was quite the creature: a hundred meters in height, over fifty thousand pounds in weight, white dorsal fins on its back, teeth as sharp as spears, hands clenched in fists, feet rumbling the ground with every thunderous step, and eyes as red as the blood sun at dawn. Its dorsal fins glowed a blue light and beam of pure radiation came from its mouth and burned a hundred block of the city in less then five seconds. What a sight to behold.

"So," said a voice. Yates turned to see Ryan Moriarty and Scott David. "You are the boss man. I was expecting something like a Middle East style."

"You come to join the party I see," Yates said fearlessly.

"This party's over," Ryan said.

David charged at Yates and slammed him against a control panel. "Strange why he thought electricity would stop Godzilla."

He turned and noticed Ryan was gone.

***

Godzilla stopped his rampage when he noticed his servant, Ryan Moriarty, standing by his feet. Ryan stared back, rage filling in his eyes. Then, his eyes glowed a blue light and a beam came from his mouth and into to Godzilla's chin.

"You killed my sister," Ryan roared. "Now, we both will die here and now."

Godzilla swapped Ryan with his tail and sent him into a block of building. Ryan walked out of the rubble and fired his atomic breath at Godzilla. Godzilla fired his beam, burning a quarter of the city. Ryan walked though the flames, grabbed Godzilla's tail, and threw him into the Amazon.com headquarters. Godzilla grabbed and threw Ryan into the Space Needle and charged, knocking the tower to the ground. Ryan punched Godzilla into the city power grid. Godzilla and Ryan stopped as they felt the man made electricity from the grid shock them.

As they recovered from the shock, David came and said, "Alright, enough! Stop this right now. Look, I get it, you big G are a rampaging monster and you Ryan are a man lost in the massive universe. But there is something you both struggle with: your temper. Now, apologize and... well, shake on it. If you can, that is."

When everything was said and down, Godzilla returned to the sea as Ryan and David stood on the beach.


	5. Chapter 5

_Three months later..._

 

Ryan was going through his counterparts belongings as David continued asking questions about life in the other world.

"So, no sisters?" David asked.

"Or brothers. I was a lonely child at home. My father passed away before I was born and my mother raised me on her own. She never remarried or dated again. You?"

"Two older brothers: Peter and George. Here, they still exist, though with a younger brother: Robert."

"Kate was two years older than me. My father still died before I was born and mother raised us both, though with help from a step-father, Luther Wallace. Neither Kate nor me got along with him."

Just then, there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." David said. He returned with an envelop. "It's a letter from the Seattle Time Magazine."

"Oh, yeah, I'm apparently a journalist here on Earth-54."

"Earth-54?"

"I was going for Earth-52, but there is unfortunately a DC Comic series on that Earth, so...," Ryan said as he opened the letter and read the content within. "Interesting."

"What?"

"An island has been discovered in the South Pacific. They want me to join a Japanese expedition team and you too."

"Well, does it have a name?"

Ryan said, "Skull Island."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I had more planned for this story, but it seemed to copy more of Deadpool than Godzilla. This is why the story is short.
> 
> -GM Creed


End file.
